The day I stole the Iwatobi Swim Clubs pool
by Dark-Enough-Conspiracy-Theory
Summary: Kaden is a girl from Australia that just wanted to use there pool it wasn't like she was asking for there organs or something. But anyways read the adventures of the spunky Aussie girl that just wants to swim and swim and maybe meet some new friends *Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

The day I met the Iwatobi Swim Club was what I considered the funniest day of my life and the most life changing, because it was the day I think broke the minds of four unfortunate innocent swimmers and it all started like this. . .

"OH THANK THE HOLY LORD OR JESUS THAT THIS DAY IS OVER!" I yelled into the heavens as I escaped the school building that held the last class of the day at my new high school, in the new town and new frigging Country I had moved to.

"This day would become perfect if I could find a pool to swim in" I murmured to myself as I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to the gates of the front of the school, I missed swimming I used to live in Australia for Gods sake it was nearly never cold so I was used to swimming all year round so when suddenly I'm moved to a new God forsaken were I can't swim in winter I'm majorly pissed off like what was my parents thinking moving to a country were I can't swim twenty four seven I'm gonna die of boredom.

And like God tried to give me a favour by having someone heard my comment about wanting to swim a voice called out "Hey did you say you wanted to swim?" and I turned a fast 180 to face the red haired chic behind me. "HELL YEAH I WANNA SWIM! I just moved here and I haven't found a good pool centre that doesn't cost an arm and a leg to get into" I said enthusiastically then sarcastic towards the end. "My names Kaden and if you say my names masculine and its a boy's name I will punch you, I am a hot headed Australian you know" I say introducing myself that somewhat ended in an threat.

_'Wow Kaden you are sure doing well in the friendly department today'_ I grumbled to myself, but the girl replied back with a quick "Oh don't worry my names Gou so thats pretty masculine boys name as well" and Gou ended it with a grin. "I'm the manager of the schools swim club and if you want to swim I'm sure you could use our pool while the team trains today" I look at her as if she was the holy grail and hug her "Are you serious thank you so much I just moved to Japan and I love the water a lot and since I moved here I haven't been able to swim at all its tragic!" I reply.

Gou chuckles at my dramatics "Well kaden if you want to follow me I will lead you to the pool" and then she begins to walk back further into school grounds with myself following her as if my life depended on it.

"WOW Nice pool! I can't wait to swim" And with that I begin to take off my outer layers of clothes to reveal my sports bra and black shorts I wore under my skirt this morning because really the length of those skirts I would barely have to bend over for someone to see more than I wanted them to.

"Kaden are you just going to swim in that" Gou cries with aghast, "Mate its the same length and shape as a bikini and board shorts I don't think its any different and hey my sports bra covers more than some bikini's I see at the beach" I reply cheekily and dive into the pool and then floated to the top on my back "Oh heaven" I sigh.

"Gou whats going on? Why is there a random girl in our pool" Voices call out to Gou as four boys enter the swimming pool, "G'day name's Kaden and Gou offered me to use your pool today as I didn't have one to swim in since I just moved here and I don't know where a local swimming pool that is cheap is" I say in one big breath and then Dive into the water again and begin to start my daily laps.

_'Well I'm sure this day is going to end up being very interesting' _I think to myself then I let myself go into the mentality of just doing what I do best, Swimming.

**HI GUYS!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST IWATOBI SWIM CLUB FANFICTION AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ENJOY THIS START UP OF MY NEW STORY, I REALLY LOVE THIS ANIME AND I WANT TO DO IT JUSTICE SO PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE DISLIKE STORY AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING SPECIFIC YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO OR CHANGE IN THIS STORY. PS I PINKY PROMISE THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A ROMANCE OC GETS MATCHED WITH ONE OF THE IWATOBI MAIN CHARACTERS AND THEN ITS GOING TO BE ALL LOVEY DOVEY. IF I AM GOING TO ROMANCE THAT WONT BE TILL THEN END OF THE STORY AND WILL BE BUILT UP SLOWLY WITH FRIENDSHIP FIRST CAUSE I REALLY DISLIKE THE "THERE EYES MET AND SUDDENLY THEY WERE IN LOVE" CRAP ITS ANNOYING AND RUINS GOOD STORYS FOR ME SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE DISLIKE STORY TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH IT.**

**XOXO **

**-THE FABULOUS WRITER THAT OWNS NOTHING OF THE ANIME APART FROM THE OC *WAAAHHHHHHH* GREAT TEARS **

**CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC *Sobs pathetically

Chapter 2: WHATS THAT CHIC DOING IN OUR POOL!

Makato POV

"Why is there a girl swimming in our pool again I ask" Nagisa says looking at the girl swimming in the pool that was going at a considerable fast pace, "Umm . . . yeah about that" Gou says and we all turn to face her.

"I kind of invited her to use the pool, I overheard her saying she wanted to use a pool and I said she could use ours, I thought we could get her to join the Swim team" Gou mumbled sheepishly. I turned to look at the swimming girl '_she_ is_ fast'_ I mused and looked like she had been given swim training as her form was immaculate and judging by her style and Rei's muttering of "her beautiful swimming". I looked to Haru who was staring at her passively compared to Nagisa's cheers and Rei's muttering.

"What do you think we should do? She obviously wants to swim do you think we should ask her to join?" I asked Haru and he turned to look at me then Gou jumped in again "HELL YES! she obviously wants to swim she practically begged me to use the pool then jumped in wearing her underwear because she wanted to swim so badly even though she didn't have bathers plus she is new to the country she is from Australia" Gou yelled excited.

"WAIT SHE'S NOT WEARING BATHERS!" Rei shrieks and then a voice called out "SO WHAT IF I'M NOT! LAST TIME I CHECKED A SPORTS BRA AND DANCE SHORTS COVERED ALL THE NECESSARY PARTS!" and we all turned to look at the foreign girl now out of the pool and shivering "So now I got your attention anyone got any towels?"

Kaden POV

_'Jeezus bloody christ these guys look like they've never seen a girl in a sports bra and shorts before' _I mumbled to myself in my head again, but then again maybe Japan isn't as out there as Australia is with females wearing less clothing.

"So this is awkward" I say abruptly, gazing over the swim team their was four of them not including Gou. A short blonde with pink eyes, a tall brunette with olive eyes, and really tall guy with blueish hair and red glasses and a semi tall guy with black hair and blue eyes. All in all they were all pretty good looking which was an unexpected plus considering I was thinking of spending a lot of time at this pool.

I Wave "Uh Hi I'm Kaden sixteen turning seventeen soon, I just moved to Japan from Australia three days ago. I obviously like to swim and I want to use your pool to swim after school and before school if I'm allowed so uh . . . Whats you guys names" I let the words fall out of my mouth quickly and bluntly, I've never been known for my tact and I guess being Australian doesn't help as I found out earlier in the day due to so many students are raised to be respectful and tactful. _'Well I'll never be any of that so big mouth me will have to do'._

The brunette suddenly seemed to finally come to life after my burst of speech and smiled and said "I'm Makato, this is Haru" he pointed to blue eyes, "Nagisa" he pointed to the blonde "and Rei" he pointed to the kid with red glasses.

"Were did you learn to swim like that?" the blue eyed bloke Haru asked out of the blue, and I looked at him curiously "I swam because I love to swim and I haven't been able to swim for at least four days since I've been moving from Australia to here and four days is way to long to not be able to swim to swim, from what I've heard you guys have cold winters and I'm used to swimming all year long so I've never been out of the water for so long" I shrugged.

Haru turned to Makato "She can join the swim team" he the turned to me looking me straight in the eyes "Join the swim team" I gulped this guy made me nervous and reminded me of a scary yoda with his short speeches and then they guy just took off his clothes and jumped into the pool his skins (What Aussies call the boys swimmers) already on underneath his clothes.

"Well he's cool weird but cool sooooooo. . ." I rubbed my hands together "what's this about a swim team?"

**OKAY OKAY I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT I REALLY WANT IT TO DIFFERENTIATE FROM THE REST BUT I WILL SAY THIS NOW NO ROMANCE/CRUSHES WILL BE IN THIS STORY AT THE START I DO NOT BELIEVE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT AND CRUSHES JUST FROM GAZING UPON A GUY ONE. SO I WANT THIS GIRL TO MEET EVERYONE AND GAIN RELATIONSHIPS WITH EVERYONE BEFORE I EVEN THINK OF ADDING ROMANCE TO ANY OF IT SO BE PATIENT COMMENT AND TELL ME HOW THIS CHAP DID AND PLEASE NO HATE JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **

**LOVE TO ALL**

**THE WRITER *FRANTICALLY WAVES GOODBYE "BYE!"**


End file.
